Various types of petroleum-based lubricants suitable for use in engines have been described. Such lubricants often contain a variety of additive components in order for the lubricant to pass industry standard tests to permit use in engines. However, the use of such lubricants may result in the dispersion of such lubricants into waterways, such as rivers, oceans and lakes. The petroleum base stock and additives of common engine lubricant formulations are typically non-biodegradable and can be toxic. Thus, the preparation and use of lubricants comprising biodegradable base oils is desirable and has generated interest by both the environmental community and lubricant manufacturers.